1. Field
The present general inventive concept relates to an apparatus and method for encrypting content based on an identifier (ID) of a storage device and a decrypting apparatus and method corresponding thereto. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to an apparatus and method in which a unique ID of a storage device is used in generating keys for encryption and decryption of the content to prevent unauthorized copying and reproducing of the content by storing encrypted content in the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various types of mobile storage devices have been introduced. The recently introduced mobile storage devices are becoming less bulky while having increased storage capability. In addition, an interface of a mobile storage device is detachably installed in a host device. Accordingly, the portability of the mobile storage device is being increasingly reinforced. For example, a memory card using a flash memory as storage means or a USB memory connectable to a USB (Universal Serial Bus) port has been introduced. In addition, SSD (Solid State Drive) has also been produced and is gradually in wide use. With the advent of an external hard disk, one of cheap storage devices, portability and mobility of computing systems have been provided, unlike a hard disk fixed on a conventional desktop computer.
In addition to the mobile storage device, a host device connected to the mobile storage device has also become small-sized. As described above, an environment in which digital content stored in the mobile storage device can be enjoyed using a mobile host device anytime anywhere is created, and content distribution formats are changing into digital data formats. Accordingly, technology for preventing illegal copying of digital content is getting more important.
In order to prevent digital content from being illegally copied, the digital content is preferably stored in the mobile storage device in an encrypted state rather than in an original state. The encryption is performed using a particular encryption key.
For example, when content is encrypted by a symmetric encryption algorithm, the encryption key may also be used as a decryption key. Thus, if the encryption key is leaked and then distributed together with encrypted content, the encrypted content can be decrypted by anyone to be reproduced. Therefore, it is necessary to prevent the encrypted content from being decrypted even if the encrypted content and the encryption key are simultaneously distributed. That is to say, it is necessary to develop encryption and decryption methods which can prevent decryption when the encrypted content is illegally copied to a storage device to the authorized storage device.